The subject invention provides an gas assisted scraper which is preferably connectable to a standard air gun. This apparatus is useful for a multitude of scraping applications such as scraping grease, dirt and gaskets from automotive parts, scraping paint and other finishes from surfaces, and scraping wax or gum from floorings. The subject invention additionally offers the advantage of a wet or dry mode for dispersing scraped material.
Scrapers using gas flow have been described in the prior art. However, no scraper has been disclosed which provides a stream of gas directly above the scraper blade to assist in removing the scraped debris.
Thoma U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,705, issued Sept. 20, 1983 discloses a hand-held scraping device for de-icing frozen car windows utilizing exhaust fumes for softening or melting the layer of ice. This invention, however, does not utilize an gas source to disperse debris, but rather uses heat to melt snow or ice. Likewise, Leher U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,760, issued Sept. 13, 1949 uses highly super-heated steam applied above a scraper to melt old paint which is removed by the scraper.
A spark plug cleaner is described in Itjem U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,606, issued Sept. 27, 1927. This invention provides a externally threaded tubular portion which may be engaged to an gas source. The opposite end of the cleaner has a semi-conical end having a bore terminating in an opening at the flat side of the pointed end of the body.
A scraping and caulking tool for ships is described in Clark U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,602, issued June 22, 1948. This device uses compressed gas to disperse debris. However, this invention utilizes a pulling as opposed to pushing action and distributes the air almost perpendicular to the blade.
McGrath U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,933, issued Sept. 20, 1927 discloses a device for washing dishes and the like. McGrath describes a scraper device which discharges water through a nozzle in the a thin fan-like spray to disperse scrapings from the article being washed.
The subject invention provides means for scraping surfaces that generate scrapings which impede conventional scrapers or the scraping process. In particular, debris are removed so that they do not foul equipment or surfaces adjacent to the area being scraped. In the wet mode, grease may be dispersed by a solvent so that it is readily removed from the surface and does not build up on the surface of the scraper thereby permitting efficient scraping of the surface.